


Mystery Shots

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Boredom leads to sex, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Tony Stark decides to use that dating app Pepper signed him up for. He really wasn't expecting something this exciting.





	Mystery Shots

Pepper had no idea what she was talking about. Tony was single, yeah, whatever. It didn’t matter to him. He could fill the absence in his heart with alcohol and one night stands. Any gaps left would be crammed by work. And then Pepper had stormed in and declared that he needed something more.

She made it this big lecture. Not that Tony listened, and of course Pepper knew this, so she had set him up on a dating app. _A dating app_. And she just handed him his phone back, gave a smug grin, and strutted out of his workshop.

It was Sunday and Tony was bored. All his little projects were either finished or JARVIS was running some background programs. Not that he couldn’t do it, he just _loathed_ MATLAB. He flipped through the channels on TV but there was nothing. He forgot to buy booze too, so that was out of the question. Grudgedly, he pulled out his StarkPhone and tapped it a few times. His eyes fell on the dating app. Its ocean blue icon was marred with a large ‘T’. He clicked on it.

Pepper had done a good job on his profile. All his ‘personal’ information was basic and simple. She had uploaded a few pictures from different photoshoots and one or two of her own shots. Tony grimaced that she had put his actual age down. The _34_ taunted him from the screen. But he knew logically that everyone knew how old he was, or could easily look it up. ( _Was he being narcissistic? Looking at his own profile for the first five minutes?_ )

He swiped through idly, biting one nail absently as each face passed by. Both women and men flashed on screen before he hit the big red X and moved on to the next one. Busty blonde? Sure, but her lips were way overdrawn and her makeup would get everywhere. Fiery redhead? Too familiar. It creeped him out.

His thumb froze over the X as he looked at the next person. The man in the picture was obviously unaware that his picture had been taken. He sat on the sill of a tall golden window, the sky behind him a perfect blue. He was wearing tight black pants and a simple green shirt that extended past his wrists. His long and pale fingers wrapped around a large book and he was chewing absently on his lip. His face screamed of sharp angles and dangerous intelligence. He was easily summed up in three words: tall, dark, and handsome.

The name at the top of the screen said ‘Loki Odinson’. _He must be a foreigner_. His age also was set to 99, which was obviously a mistake. He couldn’t be over 25. Tony bit his lip and his thumb shifted over the green check mark.

 _Fuck it._ He clicked it. The screen slid to a chat option and the small green circle indicated that Loki was online. Thinking for a moment, Tony typed out a simple ‘hey’. He waited.

After a few minutes, Tony’s phone vibrated. ‘ _Hello_.’

_Fun night?_

_Barely._

Tony automatically responded: _I could go for a drink_

_Great. Meet me at the bar on 5th in 20_

Loki logged off of the app and Tony blinked. “Well, that was easy.”

Thirty minutes later and in his best suit (fashionably late), he walked into the bar. It was more of a nightclub. The air was filled with the stench of fruity drinks and sweat. The music was so loud that it made his chest vibrate. Tony pushed his way through the crowd.

He found Loki easily. The guy’s skin practically glowed under the fluorescent lights. He was seated across from a busty blonde, not the one from the app, thank god. He approached and shouted over the noise, “Loki?”

The other man’s gaze locked on him before turning to the girl with narrowed eyes. “What did you do?”

The girl just gave him a sly grin before she slid out of the seat and gave Tony a hard shove towards the table. “Have fun on your date, darling!”

Slowly, Tony turned towards Loki. “Women suck.”

“Indeed they do.” The man agreed before sipping his drink. His accent confirmed Tony’s guess that he was foreign. Definitely European, but Tony couldn’t pinpoint where. Loki eyed him up.

“I’m Tony Stark. You may have heard of me.”

“I have not.” Loki smirked.

“Genius. Billionaire. Playboy.”

“What an interesting combination.” Loki drawled and took another sip of his drink.

“What about you?”

“God.” Loki declared without hesitation and Tony laughed.

“Okay.” Tony found it hilarious how Loki looked genuinely confused for a moment. “Can I at least get your age? You aren’t 99, I can tell you that.”

“I’m actually almost 845. That app doesn’t allow numbers higher than 99.”

“You’re not going to be honest with me, are you?”

“I am the god of lies.”

Another laugh forced its way out of Tony. “You’re really into this ‘Loki’ thing, huh? You have to be a college kid… Do you want another drink?”

“No. These drinks are nothing compared to what we drink at home.”

“Where’s that?”

“Space.” Loki smirked. Tony really loved this guy already. He was fun.

“Space. I love space. I dig it.” He smiled and glanced around the club again. “Do you dance?”

Loki turned to look at the dancefloor. There must have been at least thirty people pressed together. “Is that what you mortals call dancing?” Loki raised an eyebrow and leveled the other with a sultry look.

“Yes, us ‘mortals’ are amazing at dancing.” The self-proclaimed god stood and Tony took it as a yes. Passing the bar, he quickly demanded three of the strongest drinks at the bar and downed the given shots, following Loki onto the dancefloor. The night had officially begun.

* * *

 

Loki Odinson, or whatever this guy's name was, was amazing. As soon as they dived into the crowd, Tony lost all sense of time. Loki had immediately planted himself against Tony and begin grinding into him in sync with the music, perfectly imitating everyone around them. Like his picture, his pants were tight enough for Tony to feel _everything_. The shots took little to no time to take effect and everything was perfect.

After a while, Loki had reached back and wrapped his slim fingers on the nape of Tony’s neck. They were cool to the touch. He turned to whisper (he was probably shouting but Tony could barely hear anything in this place), “I grow tired of this dancing.” Loki’s voice had dropped in pitch. It went straight to Tony’s pants.

He practically dragged Loki out of the club and flagged down a taxi. By the time they got into the elevator, Tony could feel his lips bruising. The elevator dinged as they arrived at the penthouse and Tony pushed him out of the doors, tugging his jacket off of Loki. He paused as he looked at the view, holding Tony’s head against his chest as Tony sucked on his collarbone.

“That is gorgeous.” The city lights sparkled against the night sky. Tony glanced up for a moment.

“Let’s get a closer look, then.” He herded Loki towards the window and pressed his back into the glass. Tony kissed him sloppily. Loki’s hands came to rest on the sides of his face as he deepened the kiss.

Tony pushed Loki’s pants down and definitely did not gasp. “You’re going commando. You are so perfect.” Loki’s hardened member stood proudly in the dimly lit room. Tony’s left hand wrapped around it and began stroking roughly. Loki moaned and bucked into his touch. Tony’s mouth moved to his neck. He began sucking and leaving a beautiful trail of red circles that were sure to form hickeys.

Loki’s head tilted back, exposing his neck for Tony. His fingers laced through the other’s hair. Tony’s other hand slid upwards and his fingers pressed against Loki’s lips. “What are you doing?” Loki asked breathlessly.

“Just… let me…” Tony’s alcohol-and-sex-raddled brain gave up on giving an actual response. He pushed his fingers into Loki’s mouth, pressing against the other’s tongue and Loki moaned. Tony swirled his fingers around. With one final tug to Loki’s shaft, Tony removed his hands and stared at the other.

Loki looked amazing. His hair was sticking up in the back from being pressed against the window. His pale face was flushed with arousal. His chest rose and fell quickly and a small ring of spit surrounded his swollen lips.

Tony’s member pulsed painfully at the sight. He flipped Loki around and slammed him against the glass. Loki grunted at the rough treatment. Anyone else in the Nine would know better, but this mortal… Loki smirked and spread his legs, arching his spine to present his ass to the mortal. Tony’s calloused hands massaged the flesh and spread his cheeks apart, smearing Loki’s spit.

“I need you, Stark.” Loki whined, exactly how he knew the mortal would love and Tony moaned. His fingers found their way to Loki’s entrance and began teasing him. He stroked Loki’s chest with his other hand and pinched at his pink nipples. Tony’s finger pressed into Loki. Loki pulled away. “No, I want you to take me dry. Rough.” He growled.

Tony’s head dropped against the other’s back and he placed a gently kiss on the shoulder in front of him. “You are perfect. Have I said that?”

“Once or twice.” Loki smirked and pressed back into the mortal. Tony kissed him again before guiding his member to Loki’s entrance. He grabbed the other by the neck and thrust forward. Loki bumped into the glass and gave a choked scream. No, no one in the rest of the Nine would _dare_ , even if Loki begged for this. For once, he was glad that Midgardians were so ignorant. He panted a few times before Stark moved again.

Tony pulled back and thrust into Loki again. He forced himself forward to the hilt and Loki keened. “Gods, yes!” He pushed against the body behind him. Tony’s hands tightened on his waist as he swallowed his own loud moan.

“Are you okay?”

Loki nodded quickly and bit his lip, pressing harder into Stark. Tony smiled before he began fucking him mercilessly into the glass. It burned deliciously. Loki could feel Tony’s pulsing cock with every thrust and matched it with his own movements, one hand reaching back to touch the mortal and the other remaining on the glass to steady him. (Not that it was particularly helping.)

Tony continued and Loki lost himself in the feeling. The pain had dulled significantly and Tony was sucking on his shoulders and neck. Small moans would escape him every few moments and his unfocused eyes stared into the bright glare of the city.

“I’m gonna―” Tony started, pulling out of Loki but he quickly grabbed the mortal and pulled him back.

“Come in me.” Loki moaned. He turned his head just enough to see Stark gaping in his peripheral vision before he snapped his hips backward. Stark let out a guttural moan as he came. Loki relished in the feeling of his hot seed shooting into him.

Tony leaned into Loki as he caught his breath. “Holy fuck.”

Loki smirked and let go. Tony stepped back and turned Loki to face him, planting a gentle kiss on his cool lips. Loki almost moaned again as Tony’s come dripped out of him and left a wet trail down his leg. “I’m perfect?”

“Absolutely.” Tony kissed him again. He glanced down. “You didn’t finish.” He wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock again and tugged a few times before Loki came, biting his lip to silence himself. Tony looked him in the eye and licked come off of his hand. Loki smirked.

“You’re amazing.” Loki admitted as he pulled his pants up.

“So I’ve been told.” Tony smiled, “So, _Loki_ , what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“I could go for a drink.”

“Great. Same place?” Tony followed the other outside onto the balcony and into the cool night air. It felt great on his flushed skin.

Loki just smirked again and said, “I’ll find you.”

Tony jumped back as flashing lights consumed him. When they cleared, the man was gone. A strange spiraling pattern was burnt into his grass. He gaped and wondered what exactly were in those mystery shots at the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Critique Let me know if you have any suggestions/requests for the next story!


End file.
